


smile for the camera, baby.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: SKAM (Norway), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Video, YouTube, bleaching hair, dumb lovers, sander's white hair IS BACK, soft, they are just silly and dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: robbe is trying to bleach sander's hair in the middle of the video. yea.or: they're just dumb and in love but with white hair again.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

they were lying down, robbe lying with his head on sander's chest. it was about eight in the morning when they started talking about plans for a new video.

\- so what should we do? any boyfriend tags? oh my god, let's record a cover!

Robbe laughed, until he realized that he was really serious.

\- a cover? oh no, sander! let's do something interesting.  
\- diy?  
\- diy dyeing your hair...

sander honestly missed the white hair, and quickly agreed. it took a few minutes for everything to be fixed, the camera started recording and soon they introduced themselves.

  
\- hi! welcome to this strange and dumb video on this strange channel. today i will finish ruining his hair.

  
pointed to Sander, who was sitting and afraid. sharing the strands of hair, they answered some questions because they were both nervous and Robbe unsure of doing something wrong.

**_"when you saw him, what was the first reaction?"_ **

  
\- I remember looking at him and think: **he's the one.**

  
Robbe smiled, leaving a kiss on his cheek. when the hair was full of bleach, they just talked silly things.

after three discolorations and laughter, the white hair was back. clearly not like before, but they were both satisfied.

\- well, that's it for today! next week we will come back with another video of when we will put some piercing. thanks for watching!

embraced, they turned off the camera. end of the video.


	2. dumb but not afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sander and robbe are getting piercings, and well, things can get really bad. 
> 
> or not.

— hey! it's me, Robbe. and this is my silly boyfriend. — Sander waved as he tried to put on his shoes.

— it's story time, folks. Sander works in a tattoo studio, i went there with Jens months ago. and i saw him. he was literally the hottest guy ever, i felt my heart drop really fast.

the one with white hair was laughing, could hear it. Sander decided it was his turn to tell.

— i thought he was dating Jens. but no! Robbe came back like four times just to get my attention.

 **"and here we are"** was what they said when they locked the house, hand in hand they went towards the studio.

something inside him didn't really feel right, hands shaking. Robbe wanted it as much as his boyfriend, but where did this sudden fear come from?

none of his friends seem to notice how nervous he was. Sander was the first to sit in the chair, the needle close enough, although it was fast.

the lip piercing, in robbe's words: "the sexiest thing in all of history" and well, nobody could disagree. 

the next one was him, who put the nose ring on. and of course, holding boyfriend's hand.

everything was fine in the end.

— what if we put them in same places?

— what? — literally nervous laughing.

after much conversation, he accepted. the second soon came. both with pierced eyebrows.

satisfied. now no longer afraid.

— what does that make us? soulmates?

— but i thought we were already!

— shit, baby. you're right. we are.


End file.
